The Princess and The Wandering Swordsman
by King Arthur6687
Summary: As Setsuna rescues Marina Ismail from the jail complex, what thoughts ran through each of their minds? Why did Setsuna rescue her? Why did Marina accept his hand as they escaped the facility? Why did both feel a connection to each other?


**The Princess and The Wandering Swordsman**

**Disclaimer:** Mobile Suits Gundam 00 and all related works therein are copyright Sunrise and parties related in the creation and exhibition of Mobile Suits Gundam 00.

**SPOILERS FOR EPISODE 3 OF MOBILE SUITS GUNDAM 00 2nd SEASON!**

An idea of what might have transpired as Setsuna and Marina made their way back to the 00 Gundam and Tieria. Comments are welcome.

I plan on writing a sequel chapter to this, about what the two may talk about once they make their way back to the Ptolemy. Keep your heads up but don't expect anything too soon, I'm a rather lazy writer.

P.S. Needs more Setsuna/Marina stories.

--

Like the enigma he was, he had appeared at a time she had least expected him. As much as she did not want to admit it, she had expected him to be dead; killed 5 years ago in the battle between Celestial Being and the UN. Yet, he was there, in front of her, coming to her rescue.

At that instant, to Marina Ismail, Setsuna looked like a knight in shining armor.

"Let's go." Setsuna told her in his usual stoic demeanor, yet those blunt, simple words meant a lot to her. She had always been hoping in the back of her heart that, contrary to Setsuna's letter sent to her 5 years ago, Setsuna had not died. Now, she had gotten that wish.

"You were alive, Setsuna...? Why didn't you--" Marina spoke, but she was abruptly stopped by Setsuna.

Setsuna explained to her, "We don't have much time, the water cover won't hold those particle beams at bay much longer." Marina couldn't figure out the exact details of the situation, but it was clear to her that Setsuna was running on a tight schedule to break her out of this jail complex.

"If you want to catch up we can do that later. Now come on and let's get out of here." Setsuna beckoned, extending his hand to her while keeping a close eye around him, just in case some of the security guards found them. The place wasn't exactly calm after the Ptolemaios II had created a mini-tsunami to ram the facility with, not to mention Tieria and Lockon keeping the GN-XIIIs outside at bay.

For a split second, Marina didn't know how to react. Certainly, she wasn't expecting Setsuna to come and rescue her, and she certainly wasn't expecting him to tell her to come with him. Setsuna had always been distant from her in their strange relationship.

"Erm..."

"Hurry!" Setsuna shouted, spotting 2 security guards coming their way.

Marina didn't realize it, but she had almost instinctively taken hold of his hand when Setsuna shouted. Setsuna quickly pulled Marina out of her cell and threw out a smoke grenade to cover their escape. As Setsuna ran back to the waiting 00 Gundam, taking Marina with him, she began to wonder why Setsuna was fighting again. Why did he continue to fight in this politically united world? Moreover, she wondered why Setsuna was now here saving her from the A-Laws. Why did he come to save her? It was not as if Setsuna owed her a debt, certainly, if anyone was indebted, she was the one in debted to Setsuna for quelling a potential uprising in Azadistan all those years ago.

"Setsuna, why are you--" But Marina was once again cut off as Setsuna shouted to her to duck and pulled her behind him; Setsuna had spotted another group of security guards coming their way around the corner of a T-intersection. Firing off several rounds from his pistol to ward off the guards from advancing any closer, he quickly threw a flak grenade as he realized non-lethal smoke grenades would do little to stop them in such a small space.

Making sure that both he and Marina weren't in any guards' line of fire, Setsuna quickly dashed away with Marina close behind him. He didn't know why he wanted to rescue Marina so badly. They had only met a total of 3 times, once in England, once as he handed over the rescued Massoud Rachmadi to Azadistan at the royal palace, and once again when he had paid Marina a secret visit to her bedroom in the royal palace.

The only thing he and Marina shared in common were wishes for a peaceful world without conflict, that was it. Marina absolutely detested any conflict and bloodshed, and was a stark contrast to his belief that his wishes can only be attained through armed interventions. Why, then, did he feel the strong urge to save her? Rescueing Marina wasn't in the plan, almost none of the others, save possibly Tieria and Feldt, even knew how they were related. And yet here he was, saving her from captivity. Why? Though he didn't show it on his face, it was a question that kept nagging at him as he made their way back.

Just then, a frantic transmission came in to Setsuna's radio receiver, "Setsuna! Allelujah! We're almost out of time!"

"Roger." Setsuna calmly replied, they were almost there.

Marina was out of breath from the continous running once they had reached Tieria and the 00 Gundam. Setsuna quickly climbed up, opened the cockpit, and once again extended his hand to her, beckoning her to come. But Marina still didn't know why she had taken Setsuna's hand back in the jail cell. If Marina escaped now it meant political suicide, she would never be able to return to Azadistan, or for that matter any known place on Earth or in space, as long as the A-Laws existed. She would be labeled an agent of Celestial Being and be the target of hate and distrust by the greater majority of the entire world.

And yet, she also had a feeling of longing; she wanted to speak to Setsuna again. Ever since that fateful day in England, she had felt a connection between them. She couldn't say what it was exactly, but she subconsciously worried about Setsuna when she heard that Gundams were spotted in battle. She had cried herself to tears when she had read Setsuna's "last" letter to her. Right now, that feeling was outweighing her duties as princess of Azadistan.

And so when Setsuna beckoned Marina to take his hand again, she accepted without second thoughts. It wasn't a moment too soon, for as soon as she and Setsuna were securely in the cockpit, they and another rather chubby-looking Gundam immediately took off and was joined by another slimmer, orange Gundam.

As she watched as Setsuna and the other two Gundams take down two GN-XIIIs blocking their path of escape, she wondered back to why Setsuna was once again fighting. Why Celestial Being was making an appearence on the world stage once again. She shrugged off the thoughts however, looking in front of her towards the sky knowing that she will have plenty of time to catch up with him later. She knew she couldn't go back to being a simple princess now, and she was ready to accept that fact.


End file.
